To Save the Future
by Goddess Alexandria
Summary: Harry and Company have gathered in the Room of Requirement to read The Deathly Hallows. How will they cope with the surprises that await them? Gay Harry, MPREG? If you don't like please go away. Snarry. I do NOT own Harry Potter (Story is being redone and Moved).


Hello I decided to try my hand at a Harry Potter story. It will be one of the one where the characters are reading the books. (Not all the characters of course)

Pairings: In 'non-bold' Might do Draco/Harry, Possible Snape/Sirius otherwise the rest is according to the story.

Warnings: Violence, Swearing, If you don't like magic look away, Deciding if I'll put in YAOI. **Don't like DON'T read!**

Disclaimer:..._**Stuff written in bold and Italics belongs to J.K Rowling **_

Goddess Alexandria: I OWN EVERYTHING! muhahaha!

Random Person: OBLIVATE!

Goddess Alexandria: I thought I owned everything..But I can't remember owning anything

Random Person: Sorry about that we have to keep modifying her memory because she doesn't own Harry Potter.

To Save the Future

It was the oddest gathering in all of History. In the Room of Requirement sat a jumble of people who had been transported to Hogwarts without any explanation. Seated near the fire were The Malfoy Family, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape. Across from them sat Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, The Rest of the Weasley's, and Albus Dumbledore. Sitting stiffly in a chair was The Minister of Magic (Cornelius Fudge) and in the chair beside his sat Percy Weasley ignoring his family.

Harry stood up and all eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat "It seems that my future self has taken the liberty to Send back these several books from the future claiming that by reading them we can save the future." He paused for effect then continued " He has also sent this box for all of us to place our wands in so we don't kill each other until after we've read all seven books." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand placing it in the box and the others reluctantly did the same. Closing the lid the box sealed it's self until the end of all seven books. Harry looked around I'll read the second chapter. Who want's to read first?" He glanced around only Hermione was raising her hand. "Okay after Hermione and Me we will go clock-wise." He handed the first book to Hermione and prepared for the worst.

Hermione opened the book clearing her throat. **__****"Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived"** She glared as a few people laughed then looked back down.

_**"****Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive,**" _Harry groaned **_"_****were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

Sirius opened his mouth but Harry stopped him from speaking by kicking him.

_**"****Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. ****The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**" _The Weasley twins scoffed and almost everyone else laughed. **_"_****When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts,****there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work ****and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**" Molly looked horrified and started muttering under her breath.

_**"****None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. **How can you not notice that?** At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. ****It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**"_

"McGonagall!" Exclaimed The Weasley Twins, Lupin, and Sirius

_**"****For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said **__**Privet Drive**_** – no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. **

Sirius snorted quietly ducking his head to hide his laughter.

_**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**_

Moody growled "Doesn't anyone care about the statute of Secrecy anymore" No one bothered to tell him 'no'

**_"_****Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! ****He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**" 

"What's wrong with wearing Cloaks?" a few of the wizards asked. "Not normal for Muggles." replied Snape in scathing tones.

_**"****The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.** **Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **__**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. ****Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road ****to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite."**

"Not much exercise." Someone commented snidely. Draco Malfoy was wondering what the hell he was doing here listening about some boring muggles.

_**"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**_

_**'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**_

_**'– yes, their son, Harry –'"**_

Everyone now seemed to realize what they were talking about and froze sitting up straighter.

_**"Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **_

"You don't know the name of your own nephew!" Everyone exclaimed at the book then looked at Harry who was avoiding their eyes.**  
**

_**"There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that ...but all the same, those people in cloaks ...**_

_**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **_

_**'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. **_

**_It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy happy day!'_  
**

People shot Voldemort frightened glances, he looked like he wanted the murder someone (Probably Harry).

_**"****And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. ****Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.** **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**"_

"I will hex the next person who looks at me." McGonagall stated tersely her lips pursing together. Everyone looked away from the Transfiguration professor politely.

_**"'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly."**_

"Not going to work." Sirius sang mischievously, smirking at his old Head of House. Lupin slapped the back of his head "OW!"

**_"The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look"_ **

"Ah, I know that look well" Lupin said nostalgically "Sirius and James got it almost everyday." While everyone sniggered at the look that Minerva was giving Remus.

_**"Was this normal cat behavior? ****Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. ****Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ('Shan't!'). **Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:_

_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**_

_**'Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.' Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? ****And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ... Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good.** _

_**He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**_

_**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister."**_

Snape looked angry and before Harry could ask why Hermione kept reading.

_**"**'**No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**_

_'**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls ...**_

_**shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...'**_

_'**So?' ****snapped Mrs. Dursley.**_

_'**Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... ****her lot.'**_

There was instant uproar. "HER LOT!" Harry tried shrinking back into the couch to become invisible, it didn't work.

_**"Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, **_

_'**Their son – he'd be about Dudley age now, wouldn't he?'**_

_'**I suppose so,' said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**_

_'**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**_

_'**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'"**_

Draco laughed then at his mother's glare commented "It's just that they are your family. You would think that they knew your name." Harry snorted "Not with the Dursley's."

**_"'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'_**

**_He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something._**

**_Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it."_**

"I don't like being related to you either." Harry muttered

_**"The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ..."**_

A few people groaned "You just jinxed it."

_**"How very wrong he was."**_

"See."

_**"****Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**"_

"How can you sit that still Professor?" asked Ginny "Patience."

_**"A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**_

_**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice." **_

"Dumbledore!"

_**"This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. ****Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome."**_

"I bet." Snape muttered under his breath

_******"He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.' ****He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**"  
_

"Wicked." exclaimed the twins. "Indeed." Chuckled Dumbledore "I invented it myself."

_**"****He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. '****Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.' ****He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes."**_

"Wish we could do that." said the twins only to receive laughs of amusement.

**_"She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._**

**_'How did you know it was me?' she asked._**

**_'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'_**

**_'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall."_**

"All day! Are you insane?" Ron exclaimed. McGonagall looked at him with disapproval "Of course not Mr. Weasley."

**_"'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' _**

**_Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._**

**_'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently._**

**_'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.'_**

**_She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.' _**

**_'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'_**

_**'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You- Know-Who seems to have ****disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'**_

_**'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**_

_**A what?'**_

_**'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.' **_

_**'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. **_

_**'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –'**_

_**'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.'**_

Most of the room flinched and Fudge jumped. "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself" Dumbledore said wisely.

**_"Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You- Know-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'_**

**_'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, Voldemort – was frightened of.'_**

**_'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'_**

"That's because you're too noble to use them sir" Lupin said.

_**'Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.'**_

"That was freaky."

**_'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'"_**

A few raised their eyebrows at Dumbledore but didn't mention it.

**_"Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'_**

**_It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer._**

**_'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. _****He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – **_**dead.**_**'"**  


Everyone but the Malfoy's and Voldemort looked down in respect

**_"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._**

**_'Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...'_**

**_Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know ... I know ...' he said heavily._**

**_Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry._**

**_But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'_**

**_Dumbledore nodded glumly._**

**_'It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'"_**

"That's something we all want to know" Lupin and Moody said.

**_"'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'"_**

"Your guesses are usually accurate"

_**"****Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**_

_**'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**_

_**'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'"**_

"Worst decision ever"

_**"'****You don't mean – you ****can't ****mean the people who live ****here?' ****cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at ****number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them ****all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And ****they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up ********the street, screaming for sweets."**_

"Brat." This comment came from all over the room.

_******"Harry Potter come and live here!' '****It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly." **_

"No it's not!"

_**********"'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'"**_

"A letter? How can you explain that in a letter?"

_**"'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"**_

_**'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**_

**_Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._**

**_'Hagrid's bringing him.'_**

**_'You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'_**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Sirius and Lupin firmly**_  
_**

_"'**I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore."**_

"Spooky."

_**"**_'**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless.**

**He does tend to – what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"It's my bike!" Sirius exclaimed.**  
**

_**"****If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **__**wild **_**– long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**_'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'_**

**_'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing_**

**_Carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'_**

**_'No problems, were there?'_**

**_'No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'"_**

"AW!" squealed the girls as the guys moved away from them.

**_"Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep._**

**_Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."_  
**

As they looked at him Harry pulled back his bangs "Yes it's still here." they turned away blushing

_**"'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**_

_**'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**_

_**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**_

_**'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. **_

"That was a piece of information I could have gone my whole life knowing" Fred joked

**_"Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'_**

**_Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house._**

**_'Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid._**

**_He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
_**

**_'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'You'll wake the Muggles!'_**

**_'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'_**

**_'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. _**

**_'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'_**

**_'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'_**

**_Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._**

**_'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._**

**_Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._**

**_'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone."_**

"YOU LEFT A BABY OUTSIDE AT NIGHT!" Screamed and Narcissa Malfoy. Dumbledore looked taken aback "Well I wasn't going to ring the doorbell. They would have refused to take Harry." Harry thought that Dumbledore did the right thing personally.

_**"****A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ..." **_

Draco and the twins snorted

_******"He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'"**_

Hermione handed the book to Harry who mentally prepared himself for their reactions, The next Chapter was worse._******  
**_

* * *

First chapter done! Yay! Okay tell me if it's ok seeing I've never done this before. If anyone complains I'll most likely delete it though.


End file.
